


True Colors

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Sexuality is hard, confused Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Yachi is aware of two things:She has absolutely no idea what or who she likes.And she has no idea how to figure it out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written a little bit of myself in this fic. Like the tag says...sexuality is hard sometimes.
> 
> Special thanks to Chi and Noemie for reading through this for me! Love you both so much! <3

Yachi is aware of two things: 

She has absolutely no idea what or who she likes. 

And she has no idea how to figure it out. 

A lot of girls in her class rave about boys, dating, and the hormones between couples. Like a good friend and classmate, she listens intently and, through stuttering words and a blushing face, offers her comments and maybe even some inexperienced advice. 

When it comes to herself, however, Yachi’s completely lost. Despite all the girls in her class being head over heels for boys, the blonde can’t quite get herself into the same mindset. Some of the guys in her class are attractive, she can admit that much. However, it’s definitely nowhere  _ near _ the type of attractive where she would allow them to take her on a date or,  _ god forbid _ , touch her in any way, shape or form. 

She’s listening to one of her friends talk about a date she had gone on this past weekend when Yachi begins to really consider her love life (or lack thereof). It isn’t like she  _ doesn’t  _ want to figure this stuff out - as minimal as the want may be, she is a little interested in the aspect of romance. She just doesn’t know who to even try it with. 

The last thing Yachi wants is to approach a random boy from her class, and ask him on a date. Her anxiety sure as hell won’t let her - not to mention her constant fear of other people. Though, it’s slowly getting easier with her being on Karasuno’s Volleyball Club. 

Yachi sits up quickly.  _ That’s it! _ The volleyball club. She’s definitely comfortable with all the people on the team - male and female alike. And she’s gotten quite close to Hinata and Kageyama, who are always studying with her anyway. Her mind begins to wander with the thought of her friends. Kageyama and Hinata are definitely attractive - she can’t deny that. It would be hard to think otherwise when looking at them. And yet…

She feels an uneasy anchor sink in her stomach. The thought of dating either one of them doesn’t appeal to her. Is it because they are her friends? Is it because she's too close to them? Or…could it be because they’re boys? Her chest squeezes in anxiety. 

No one in her class likes girls! Nobody except for the boys. She can’t think of a single person who likes their same sex in their class. She knows it’s possible - she’s seen it on TV shows and read it in books. But in real life? In her own high school? What’s she supposed to look for? 

Yachi bites her lip in worry. Girls or boys? Which one? Does she have to choose right now? Does she have to choose at all? 

Yachi wills herself to take a deep breath, twirling a pencil between her fingers nervously, completely zoned out while her friend babbles on. She’s never felt so confused before in her life. Here she is as a first year, listening to all her friends talk about boys when she hasn’t even  _ considered _ dating one. If that wasn’t weird enough,  _ now _ she's wondering if she likes girls instead. She’s at a loss of what to do, completely unaware of how to figure herself out. Her mind begins to drift again. 

Kiyoko Shimizu. 

Now  _ she _ was someone who made Yachi’s legs feel like jelly from the moment she laid eyes on her. Yachi’s never felt her heart beat so fast, and certainly doesn’t feel like she’s losing her breath while talking to any other person. Kiyoko is just so  _ beautiful _ . The boys in her class are  _ nothing  _ compared to Kiyoko. Even now, thinking about the raven haired third year makes Yachi blush. She can’t help it. Kiyoko makes her feel things that she can’t name. Is this what it’s like to like someone? Should Yachi take this to mean she likes girls instead? 

Yachi turns to look at her friend who was still mindlessly talking. Yachi studies her features - the way her eyes look when she talks, the way her lips curve over her words. How her brown hair falls over her shoulders in waves. She’s very pretty, Yachi decides. And yet still… 

It still isn’t anything she feels in comparison to Kiyoko. 

Is it just Kiyoko then? Does Kiyoko have some sort of magic pull that makes people swoon for her? Tanaka and Nishinoya fawn over Kiyoko all the time. And Yachi  _ knows _ she's seen the other third years admire her from afar too. That could be a possibility - Kiyoko has a natural pull that draws others to her. But that still leaves the question of just  _ who _ Yachi likes. She slouches in defeat. 

Maybe if she tries talking to someone about it they can help her figure herself out. Maybe speaking some of this out loud will help her sort her thoughts. She can always journal it...but she has the feeling she’s going to be too antsy to write down any coherent thoughts. Talking about it with a trusted friend is definitely her best option. But who? 

Her mind flashes back to her friends from the volleyball club. Kageyama’s probably not the best person to go to; much of this stuff would fly over his head even more than it does hers. She doesn’t know if she’d be very comfortable opening up to him. His companion, though…

Hinata is definitely someone Yachi trusts. He’s done so much for her already in the short time they’ve known each other, and he’s always there to help boost her confidence when she lacked any herself. He always keeps an eye out for her and makes sure that she is happy where she is. He’s certainly one of the closest friends she has right now. She takes a deep breath. That settles it. She will open up to Hinata about how she’s been feeling. 

_______________________________________

“Is everything okay?” Hinata asks, looking at Yachi with a concerned expression. “You have that look on your face like you’re going to throw up.” 

Yachi had managed to stop Hinata after school on one of their days off from practice. She was somehow able to - although very shakily - ask him if he could stick around so she could talk to him. Kageyama, of course, could care less to stay and hear about what was happening. When Hinata agreed to stay, Kageyama said his goodbyes and took his leave not a minute later. Now, they were seated at the side of the school, Hinata sitting patiently as Yachi paces back and forth in front of him anxiously. 

“I’m fine!” Yachi yells. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath before continuing in a quieter voice, “I’m fine. I’m just- nervous.”

“Oh! Well, you don’t have to be nervous with me,” Hinata smiles. “I’m your friend.” 

“Yeah…” Yachi stops and studies Hinata’s face. “You’re my friend.” 

Hinata cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Yachi, what’s wrong?” 

“Hinata…” Yachi squirms in her spot nervously. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” 

“Huh? A girlfriend?” Hinata shakes his head. “No, I haven't, why do you ask?” 

“Do you ever find yourself wanting one?” Yachi continues. 

Hinata thinks for a moment. “Not really. I’m too focused on volleyball right now. And when I’m not thinking about volleyball, I’m trying to pass my classes.” 

“So you’re just not interested in dating?” Yachi questions, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Nope!” Hinata watches Yachi contemplate his words. “Why are you asking me this?” Yachi stays quiet. A few minutes passed before Hinata's Eyes grew wide. “Yachi! Are you trying to confess to me?!” He yells, jumping up from his seat. 

Yachi blushes deeply, panic flaring in her veins as she quickly throws her arms out and shakes her hands. “No! No, No! That’s not what I’m trying to do!” She squeals. “I’m just trying to figure myself out but I’m not confessing, I promise!” 

Hinata stops his nervous jumping and stares at her. “What do you mean ‘figure yourself out’?” 

Yachi takes a deep breath and sighs. Sitting down next to Hinata, she intertwines her hands together and explains everything to him: how she’s been feeling, her confusion about her lack of attention to boys, and her questions about other people in dating. She even tells him about her confusion with Kiyoko and her observations with the girl from her class. When she's done, she's close to tears - voice shaking and cheeks red. 

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to feel like,” she says quietly. “Am I weird for not liking anybody? Am I weird for not being interested in romance? Or...or for possibly liking girls?” Her voice cracks at the end of her question, making her first tear fall down her face. Before she knows it, there are arms around her, hugging her tightly. A hand rests behind her head and her face finds itself against a soft shoulder.

“You aren’t weird.” Hinata says softly. “Yachi, you are not weird at all.” 

Yachi feels her chest ache as she lets out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. Tears begin to fall freely as she clings to Hinata. She lets herself cry - tears of frustration and confusion alike finally leaving her body. Hinata hugs her tightly as she does. 

“Yachi, it isn’t weird that you don’t like anybody right now. Believe me, I’m not interested in any of that stuff either. Honestly, I don't think we have to be. Sure, it sounds fun when the others talk about it but that doesn’t mean  _ we _ have to have it too. You’re allowed to take things at your own pace.” 

“What if...what if I end up liking girls?” Yachi mumbles, voice wavering. 

Hinata pulls away and smiles gently at the blonde. “Then you like girls, silly. Just because you don’t like the same gender as other people doesn’t mean you’re weird. Yachi, you are such a beautiful person inside and out. Whether or not you like girls or boys, or even both, does not change that. You are still the smartest, most amazing friend I’ve ever had.” 

Yachi sniffles, eyes cast down at her hands. She’s forced to look up, however, when a hand gently cups her cheeks and lifts her head up. Hinata smiles widely. 

“I want you to repeat after me!” He exclaims. “My name is Yachi Hitoka and I am the most awesomest person on earth!” 

“A-awesomest isn’t a-”

“Nope! That’s not what I said!” Hinata interrupts, shaking his head. “Repeat what I said!” 

Yachi giggles. “My name is Yachi Hitoka and I am...the most awesomest person on earth.”

“Good,” Hinata beams and pulls his hands back to rest on his hips. “Remember that, okay?” 

“Okay,” she nods, smiling. Wiping away her tears, she stands up and faces Hinata, moving to wrap him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Hinata.” 

“What are friends for?” Hinata replies happily, hugging her back. Leaning back, Yachi plants a small kiss on Hinata’s cheek. He simply beams in response. 

That night, Yachi finds herself contemplating the day's events. She still has no idea who or what she likes, or who she is as a person. She has no idea if she likes only boys, if she likes only girls, or even both. She has no idea how she feels about romance, or relationships, or if she even wants to be anything of the sort. Yachi  _ does  _ know, however, how Kiyoko makes her feel - nerves and butterflies and panicking galore -, and Hinata is definitely one of the closest friends she has. She knows that she doesn’t have to figure all that out now. It’s okay that she isn’t interested in any of that. Hell, it's okay that her heart flipped a little when she kissed Hinata on the cheek, and it’s okay that her heart soars when she sees the club manager approach her for practice that day. 

All of this is okay because it's helping Yachi become who she needs to be. And for the first time in a long time, Yachi is in no rush to figure out what, or who, that is. 


End file.
